


The Zeroth Law

by vain_flower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/vain_flower
Summary: Under Shambali leadership, omnics have won the crisis, relegating humans to second class citizens. Few dissident groups remain, but the Shimada family has been the most successful in fighting the new omnic regime. During a raid on Shimada castle, Genji is captured and brought to Shambali headquarters to have an example made out of him.





	The Zeroth Law

**Author's Note:**

> The Zeroth Law: A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm, or
> 
> A philosophical concept that allows a robot to harm individual human beings if they can do so in service to the abstract concept of humanity

Genji jerks awake to pitch black.

The last thing he can remember is Hanamura in flames, the absolute chaos as wave after wave of omnics had stormed the Shimada stronghold.

He takes stock of himself, first. His clothes smell like smoke and his pockets have been emptied. All of his jewelry is missing.

He seems mostly unharmed, but there's a vicious knot on the back of his head that makes him hiss when he touches it.

His hand slips to his neck and he feels--

Both hands fly to his throat. It feels like a collar, paper-thin and flexible but startlingly strong when he tries to rip it off of himself. There is no buckle, no seam. Nothing he can do about it for now.

Beneath him seems to be a bare mattress directly on the floor. His hands find a concrete wall, cold and rough to his touch.

He follows it around to what feels like a door. There is no handle that he can discern and a slot low to the ground that won't budge when he pushes at it.

He continues around the perimeter, bumping into what turns out to be a sink when he runs his hands over it. Turning the nozzle produces water that's freezing cold.

Safe to drink or not, he's fucking thirsty, and he cups his hands and drinks his fill of it.

He clangs his knees into a toilet as he continues his walk, and that's the only other thing of interest in the room, which can’t be any larger than five by ten.

It's a jail cell, he supposes. His captors are likely omnics and he wonders why they didn't just kill him.

He returns to the mattress and waits. He wonders if they mean to starve him to death.

The door opening startles him, the sound it loud after his extended time in silence. With no way to tell time he couldn't say how long he's been in the little cell, though probably just a few hours.

He crouches to the side of the door as it opens, hoping to get the jump on whoever is there.

He leaps when he thinks the door is wide enough, rolling past the omnic at the door, turning sharply and performing a quick sweep to knock it to the floor.

He's just getting up, ready to run for it when the collar clicks and a bolt of electricity shocks him hard enough that he falls flat on his face.

He tries to get up again, but the shock comes even stronger this time, leaving his panting on the floor, muscles twitching.

“That is certainly no way to treat your host,” a voice says. A different omnic than the one he had knocked over stands over him.

When Genji looks up, he finds himself frozen, fear creeping its way up his spine.

“You know who I am,” the omnic says. It's not a question.

“Tekhartha Mondatta,” Genji spits. Anyone would recognize him. There's hardly a place you can go without seeing the propaganda with his face all over it.

It means he's likely in Tibet. It means escape is going to be hard. Provided they don't kill him first.

Mondatta drops to one knee and takes Genji's chin in his hand. “That's right. Do you know why you're here?”

“Going to publicly execute me?” Genji asks, keeping his face neutral and his tone angry.

Mondatta makes a disparaging noise. “And why would I do that?”

It’s a strange thing to ask. The answer should be obvious. “Not going to make an example out of me?”

“Oh, I plan to,” Mondatta says pleasantly. “But I don’t believe that killing you is the right way to go about that. Do you know of the God programs?”

“Everyone knows of the God programs,” Genji growls, and in his head breathes a sigh of relief. Keeping him alive just gives him more opportunities to escape.

“They can take the free will from an omnic, bending thousands to its will. Organic creatures think they're above such things, but they can be reprogrammed just as well.”

Genji takes the words in, dread cramping his stomach.

“The rest of the resistance will crumble when they see how easily it is done. The Shimadas, once a thorn in my side, kneeling willingly at my feet.”

“That will never happen,” Genji says, voice trembling with rage.

Mondatta pats his cheek condescendingly. “I will delight in proving you wrong. Now get up.”

Mondatta himself rises, watching him.

Genji pushes himself up to his feet, wary. He needs more intel on the building before he makes another attempt, so he follows, taking stock of the little hallway they're in, the number of doors, where the cameras are located high in the corners.

The omnic he had knocked over has righted itself, and follows them.

He's led into a room with showers along one wall, facing a line of sinks with a mirror above them.

“Your clothes,” Mondatta says, holding a hand out.

“No.”

“They're filthy,” Mondatta points out.

It's true; they're covered in blood and ash.

“I can shower by myself,” Genji snaps, unwilling to disrobe in front of the two omnics.

“I'm sure you're capable of it,” Mondatta says, “but it's not an option available to you. Your clothes,” he repeats, emphasizing the last two words.

He's shocked by the collar when he lingers too long and with a growl Genji pulls the ruined garments off, throwing them at the omnic.

Mondatta catches them easily and sets them aside.

“Come here and kneel.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Genji says, voice nearly a growl.

Another shock sends him to his knees involuntarily, the pain of hitting the tile so abruptly making his teeth rattle.

The other omnic restrains him, irritatingly strong hands forcing him to face the mirror over the sinks. It's angled enough so he can see just above his neck.

He jerks against the omnic holding him when he sees Mondatta reveal a hair clipper.

“Be still,” the omnic says.

“Stay the hell away from me,” Genji snaps, writhing on the floor, sure to have bruises forming in the shapes of fingers on his forearms.

Mondatta grabs his throat, and between the two of them they manage to hold him still enough.

He's forced to watch as the clippers are drawn across his skull, clumps of green falling around him.

Genji snarls obscenities, but he's completely ignored, until there's nothing left on his scalp but dark stubble.

Finally he's released and he runs a hand over it shakily.

“Bastard,” he snarls. The floor is covered in green.

He's forced over to the shower heads next. The water comes out freezing, beating down hard enough to make his skin tingle.

He's given a towel to dry himself with, but that's eventually taken away too.

He lingers at the door of the shower room when Mondatta tries to lead him out.

“My clothes?”

“They're ruined,” Mondatta says.

Genji suppresses a growl. “Then other clothes?”

“You have no need of them,” is the calm reply.

“So you're just going to keep me naked?” Genji asks incredulously.

“Does a dog need clothes?” Mondatta asks.

Genji's blood runs cold. “I'm not a dog.”

“No,” Mondatta agrees. “A dog will recognize when it’s beaten, and submit to the stronger will.”

Genji grinds his teeth. “I am not going anywhere with you.”

He had prepared himself for the shock, but it still takes him by surprise, jolting through his body. He stumbles, but catches himself against the wall.

“Fuck you,” he snarls.

Mondatta pulls something out of his robes. It is about the size and shape of a marker but with the press of a button it extends, nearly a meter long and quite rigid.

Genji readies himself, keeping a close eye on the cane.

“Come here,” Mondatta says.

Genji is looking for an opening when the collar shocks him again. He stumbles forward and Mondatta catches him easily, slamming him face first into the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

His arms are pinned behind his back and the cane comes down several times in rapid succession across his ass and thighs, making him yelp.

Genji has no leverage to wiggle away, forced to take it. The sharp pain of it brings tears to his eyes but Mondatta has another think coming if he thinks a Shimada will break from this.

Still it's a relief when it's over, though Mondatta secures his arms behind his back and forcibly hauls him up. A leash is clipped to his collar with a little metallic snick, and he has to move forward or risk falling on his face again.

He's lead to a room that's shockingly opulent after everything he's seen so far. The walls and ceiling are dark and the light is kept low and warm. All of the furniture is leather and as Genji's eyes flick around the room he can't help but compare it to some of the more… eclectic clubs he used to frequent before the crisis.

Another omnic waits for them, nearly glittering in the low light, a ring of orbs lazily moving in a wide circle around his neck.

Genji almost loses his balance as he freezes and Mondatta gives his leash a hard tug.

The leash passes hands and Mondatta leaves after patting him on the top of the head, very much like one would a dog.

After that, Genji and the new omnic are alone.

The omnic unclips the leash and walks in a slow circle around Genji, making a soft tutting sound. One of the orbs breaks away from its brethren, glowing an inviting yellow gold as it hovers near Genji, leeching away the pain from the hit he'd taken to his head and lessening the sting still lingering on his ass and thighs.

The omnic stops in front of him, and the orb rejoins the lazy circle.

“What do we say when someone has done something nice for us?”

“I'll thank you to let me go,” Genji says.

The omnic laughs softly, orbs spinning a little faster. “Let you go so you can cause trouble again? No, I think I like you here just fine.”

The omnic reaches out with a delicate silver hand, like it’s going to stroke over Genji’s bared scalp. Genji snarls, ducking out of the way, but with his arms still restrained behind him he overbalances. The omnic catches him before he can fall, gently but inextricably forcing Genji to his knees.

“There we are,” the omnic says. One hand is on Genji’s shoulder, keeping him down, and the other scratches over his head, like the omnic is petting a cat.

“I’m going to tear you apart,” Genji swears. “I’ll rip you into nothing but bolts--”

The omnic laughs. “You have such a fire in you,” it says, sounding almost impressed. “I’m really looking forward to putting it out entirely.”

Genji opens his mouth to let it know exactly what he thinks about that, but the omnic forces two metal fingers between his teeth, pressing down on his tongue, effectively shutting him up. His other hand is heavy on the back of Genji’s neck, preventing him from jerking backwards.

Biting does nothing, of course; he’s more likely to harm his teeth than the omnic’s fingers.

“Now,” the omnic says, sounding infuriatingly smug as Genji can’t help drooling around the fingers. “I will let you know what is expected of you here.”

“You have been spreading dangerous propaganda, and it’s a shame that I think you really believe the lies you’ve been telling. But I’m going to help you,” the omnic says, voice gentle, fingers stroking over Genji’s tongue. “When I’m done, you’ll kneel like this willingly, and thank me for the privilege.”

Genji makes an angry noise in his throat, but the omnic ignores him.

“I hardly expect for it to be easy for you, but I promise, I will not give up on you. So I will tell you the rules of living here, and help you follow them.

"Firstly, you will refer to Mondatta and me as master. You are expected to obey all of our directives without question. I do not want you to worry about this," the omnic says, the thumb of the hand gripping Genji's neck making small soothing circles just behind his ear. "We will never ask you to do something that will cause harm to yourself, so you can obey without worry. Even if the orders seem odd, you will obey. You do not have the whole picture, but we do, and everything asked if you will be for your benefit. Do you understand?"

The omnic draws its fingers from his mouth and Genji spits, swearing in Japanese. The omnic sighs, a long suffering sound. It forces Genji further to the ground, onto his front, and overcomes Genji's kicking to secure his ankles to his wrists, effectively hogtying him.

The omnic leaves him there for a moment, going to the wall where Genji now notices a variety of implements designed to punish. The omnic selects a cattle prod and Genji hisses through his teeth, going stock still. He's not going to give this omnic the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

The omnic stands above him, prod in hand. "I am going to ask you some questions. Satisfactory answers will be rewarded. Unsatisfactory answers…" it switches the prod on, which crackles to life, and Genji can't help but flinch.

"Who am I?" The omnic asks.

"The sonuvabitch I'm going to grind to fucking dust," Genji vows.

The omnic applies the prod to his ribs and unleashes a shock. Genji grits his teeth through it, grunting with the pain.

"I'll ask again. Who am I?"

Genji exhausts his pool of insults as they go back and forth like this. At one point, he can feel his wrists and ankles bleeding from where the cuffs are cutting into them.

He's shuddering, gasping mess on the floor, sweat stinging in his eyes.

The omnic tuts and Genji is given a reprieve. He lets his forehead rest on the floor and he tries to catch his breath.

He flinches when the omnic touches him again, but the omnic merely frees one of his wrists, and is wiping the blood from it.

One of the orbs detaches from those circling it and Genji watches as the skin knits back together.

Limb by limb, the omnic cleans away the blood and seeps away the pain. There are still faint bruises around his wrists and ankles, like the wounds have had days to heal instead of mere seconds.

Even though he's no longer restrained, he's shaking too badly to get up, so Genji lets himself lay on the floor.

The omnic pets his head.

"I don't relish hurting you," the omnic says gently. "I have so many nice things for you, when you accept your place here. Come now, it needn't be so difficult."

It has bottled water and it helps Genji to an upright position, holding the bottle for Genji to drink from.

"Give me what I want, and we'll get you a warm bath, food, and a nice place to sleep. Come now, Genji, who am I?"

Genji says nothing, too exhausted to do much more than slump back down to the floor. The omnic sighs, picking him up and carrying him back to the cell in which he woke up.

There is a bare bulb illuminating the cell now and Genji can see that there are more bottles of water, as well as a few bottles of some off white substance he doesn't recognize.

"I'm sure you must be hungry," the omnic says, motioning to the bottles. "These contain a nutrient paste that will meet all of your dietary needs. You should eat, and get some rest. We will resume your training in the morning."


End file.
